New student
by KNDfreak
Summary: The girls and boys think they aren't a perfect match so a new girl comes to town with one mission; get these lovely couples together. What will happen? Rachael/nigel, kuki/wally, abby/haogie.


It was free time and kuki was smiling happily as she drew on her paper. She looked down at her paper and sighed. It was full of hearts and rainbows and the words 'Future Mrs. Beatles' across it. She knew that her and wally was never ment to be. I mean, look at how much they fight and how much wally says that he never liked girly girls. Okay, so he didn't say it, but that's what he ment! Kuki looked down at herself. She was one of those girls too... Sighing, she went back to dooling while wally was busy listening to his mp3 player, thinking about the girl of his dreams, kuki. To him, kuki was very speical and very cute. And to think he might be the one was crazy! They fight wayyyyy too much and they like different things. He thinks it's best that he and kuki should never be together, but that's like saying you should break up with your girlfriend/boyfriend even though they didn't do anything wrong. Impossible. Kuki was sweet, everyone who's everyone can see that. Wayyyy too sweet for wally, but the thing is, he couldn't let go of hoping to be her boyfriend.

Not too far, was abby, who was laying her cap as a pillow and the person who was watching her was hoagie. Even though abby can't see it, hoagie like abby. Always have, but sometimes, he wonder if his flirting with her sister and saying lame jokes is ever gonna get him somewhere. Like, maybe to be her boyfriend? Like wally, hoagie could never open up and say it, it'll be too embarrassing, but thinks he'll never gonna get to her. Abby was in love with maurice, a former KND operative, and it was hard for him to make her see that maurice wasn't the only one out there. He every once and while will make a joke about it, but knows good and well that abby, let alone himself, don't like it and to hold back the tears, he tried to flirt with her sister or any other girl (which in this case isn't alot). Sighing, hoagie went back to do whatever he was doing.

Rachael was by the window to the right, thinking about sector v's leader, nigel. She didn't know why or when it happen, but she's starting to fall for him, only to make things worse with him and lizzie. Yes, those two are still dating and rachael couldn't help but to be jealous. After all, she'd liked nigel for a pretty long time, even before he went out with lizzie. Rach sighed. How long? How long does she keep waiting for him and he's doing nothing in return? She felt like cinderella and she hated it. Sure, she like the story and how the prince saved the princess and whatnot, but as everyone knows, it's not going to happen in real life. She keeps dreaming, but her prince wasn't even there! He's with the witch, in this case, lizzie. Rachael was about to close her eyes, pretending to fall alseep when the teacher announced

"Okay class, today we have a new student. She's from New York so please, be nice." With that, the new student walked in. Everyone, and by everyone, I mean the boys, stopped what they were doing and stared, mouths wide. She was drop dead beautiful! She was brown skin and had long, silky brown hair with a bang covering up one of her eyes, which were sparkling green, and a cute little mole on her right cheek. Her outfit was a navy blue top that says 'I'm hot and your not!' and the edge of the shirt was white with a short jean skirt that has a black belt with sparkles on it, her shoes were dark blue and white.

"Sup fellas!" She said, holding her hand as if she was asking for a high-five. None made a sound. When abby woked up, the first thing she saw the girl. _Oh no._ She looked over at hoagie who was making a waterfall. Kuki turned to wally and frowned. He was also making a waterfall. Rachael looked at nigel who could only stare.

"I'm Amy and I, like, moved here from New York and I was kinda hoping that someone would show me around." Amy said. All of the guys hands raised, including wally's, nigel's, and hoagie's. Frowning, the girls turned to Amy, as if she was at fault, which was kinda true.

"I'll show you around amy." Kuki spoked, hoping to drag wally's attention away from her.

"Okay, thanks!" Amy smiled. Groans were heard as some people were giving her death glares. Rolling her eyes, amy walked over to an empty desk, which was in back and in a coner of the classroom, hoping her plans work. _Heheh, this will SO much fun! _She thought as she looked at wally then kuki then rachael then nigel then hoagie then abby. _Yep, this will be a piece of cake!_ She thought smiling as she wrote something down.

_Mission 1: Get the girls jealous_

**End Transmission**


End file.
